Broken Sonnet
by Sakashi1217
Summary: a song in the philippines struck me to do this! This will melt your hearts or make you cry or laugh if you're a sadistic person! RnR it's better than weird love promise!


**Sakashi1217: **My favorite song inspires this songfic; by the most famous band in the Philippines, which is Hale. This song is: Broken Sonnet, so all hail Hale! Rock on!

**Broken Sonnet**

**_And now I concede_ **

**On the night of this fifteenth song **

_**Of melancholy, of melancholy**_

Sakura and Naruto emerged from the one and only chapel of Konoha. They have just been married…

**_And now I will_**

_**Admit in this fourth line**_

_**That I love you, that I love you**_

She smiled her masked emotions. Sadness and loneliness surged around her… past haunting her over and over again. As the young man beside her smiled at her innocently. She felt guilty for she knew he was only trying to hide his hurt…

**_I don't care what they say_ **

_**I don't care what they do**_

Both of them smiled at each other as they opened the door to their room. He hides in the shadows as she changes her clothes. His thoughts spinning wildly for what people said to them when they announced their wedding. Naruto knew it only have been 3 years since Sasuke died because of his cursed seal. After that, he started to court Sakura. People saw it as playing with coincidence. But he doesn't care, he loves her so much…

**_Cause' tonight_**

_**I'll leave my fears behind**_

_**Cause' tonight**_

_**I'll be right at your side**_

She placed a hand on his shoulder. Shimmering radiance overpowered him. Yes, Sakura looked very beautiful in that white nightgown that fitted her perfectly. She read Naruto's mind; he's not ready yet…slowly, she put her hand away then sat at the windowsill, gazing at the stars…

**_The clock on the T.V_**

_**Say 8:39 p.m.**_

_**It's the same, it's the same**_

Naruto looked at the clock. It's already time. He started to get ready; anytime now, he will be ready…

_**And in this next line**_

_**I'll say it all over again**_

_**That I love you, and I love you**_

He pulled her close, kissed her supple lips and touched her tender skin. Passion overflowing about them all about the night as they exchanged false love to each other. Feeling nothing, knowing nothing…

_**I don't care what they say**_

_**I don't care what they do…**_

They didn't care anymore. They lived the climax, and then let it pass. She; feeling a bit numb. He; feeling a bit tense. Laying there, the sheets covering them. One arm intertwined with the other. Their thoughts swimming…

_**Cause' tonight **_

_**I'll leave my fears behind**_

_**Cause' tonight**_

_**I'll be right at your side**_

Naruto gave her another kiss, which she returned at pursue. He enveloped her in a hug, her back against his warm chest. Slowly, he put his lips near his ears then whispered, "I love you…very much" She couldn't take it anymore. Silent tears ran down her face, wetting her pillow with sadness and guilt. She closed her eyes. Feelings too strong she couldn't bare…

_**Lie down **_

_**Right next to me**_

_**Lie down**_

_**Right next to me**_

_**And I will never let go**_

_**Will never let go**_

He held her close. Too close, that she sobered like a helpless child. Naruto could feel her shaking…he felt her sorrow. He felt sorry for her, he knows he was too quick. She's not over Sasuke yet… he's too fast…

_**I'll leave my fears behind**_

_**Cause' tonight **_

_**I'll be right at your side**_

He remembered it all. Their teamwork, their joys and sadness. He even remembered his and Sasuke's little misunderstandings. A tear trickled down his face, upon seeing memories again, all of those cherished memories, too heavy to lift out and drop…

_**Lie down **_

_**Right next to me**_

_**Lie down **_

_**Right next to me**_

_**And I will never let go**_

_**Will never let go…**_

Sakura got out of the bed. Her tears now streaming. Pain in her insides, now aching more. She faced the moon, she remembered Sasuke again. He used to cradle her under the brightness of the moon. More tears swelled from her eyes. She felt Naruto's hands on her shoulder. They felt warm…so warm. She embraced him…he put his arms around her, but he quickly withdrew. She looked at him, her eyes asking what's wrong. He shook his head then sat on the bed, watching her…until…

_**But still I see**_

_**Tears from your eyes**_

Naruto got dressed. He looked at her, went near her then asked her, "Do you really love me?" Sakura didn't show any emotion but she replied, "I don't know" Naruto nodded at her…he understands it all now.

_**Maybe I'm just**_

_**Not the one**_

She really was not ready…she needed some more time. He opened the door, looked at her just in time to see her bury her face in her hands.

_**For you…**_

Silent tears now trekked upon Naruto's face as he closed the door softly behind him…

**The End**

**Sakashi1217: **Thanks for the time you gave for my little songfic! For those who want to hear that song, just search it on the internet. It's really good you know. It's my favorite! Just RNR okay! Thank you


End file.
